


Hogwarts High // Fred Weasley

by Nyalin2120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyalin2120/pseuds/Nyalin2120
Summary: Skyler Rose is an American girl who moves to London, England to complete her high school years and meets a handsome ginger in the process.--contains smut and fluffTrigger Warning Rape
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Authors Note

The story of Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

DISCLAIMERS

This will not be a twincest story.

The main character in this story (Skyler Rose) is a person who identifies as a girl/women. This is not meant to exclude anyone from the fandom but it's how we identify our selves and therefore how we are most comfortable writing the story. We want to emphasize that this is not meant to offend anyone.

this story was posted on wattpad by my best friend and i, and we wanted to post it on here


	2. Goodbye Sam

* Skyler's POV *

Hey I'm Skyler Rose, and here's my life on moving to England.

I'm 16 years old. I'm from New York, USA. I'm a 5'6 brunette with green eyes and with an amazing style. I'm an average student with decent grades. I've never had many friends besides my best friend Sam Miller. She's been there for me since 3rd grade and we've been inseparable ever since. Sam is rich but doesn't like to show it off. Once you see her, she'll give you skater vibes. 

Oh and last thing, I am moving from New York to London, England to a school named Hogwarts High.   
TOMORROW.

"Honey are you all packed" my mom yells from downstairs

"Yes" I yelled back

I headed down stairs with boxes full of my stuff. I hated leaving. I don't see why I needed to go.

"Put them in the back of truck and get your backpack for your night at Sam's" my dad said

My parents promised me that I get to stay Sam's house as a last memory good bye and in return I don't complain as much about moving.

"We will pick you up tomorrow at Sam's at 10 in the morning to head to the airport okay baby" my mom said kissing my cheek

"Yea whatever" I mumbled waving bye as I walked to Sam's house. She lives 10 minutes away from me and I felt like taking a walk to free my mind about tomorrow.

Once I reached Sam's house, I walked right in because she always forgets to lock her door. Her parents own a huge mansion but she lives in a guest house in her backyard.

"Sam I'm here" I yelled. Her guest house is still huge to be for a guest.

"In the kitchen" She yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen smelling fresh baked brownie's. My favorite.

"Awe you made me brownies" I cooed.

"Not just any brownies, special brownies" she said wiggling her eyebrows, I laughed.

"We are going to do everything we have never done starting with these brownies" she sounded excited.

"Okay and what will happen after?" I asked.

"Well silly I invited boys over of course" she winked 

"Really Sam, why?" I whined rolling my eyes.

"Girl you are 16, a virgin, and moving to a country full of hot British boys." she made it sound like I was dumb.

"I am not losing it here in your house" I said taking a bite out a brownie

"I know stupid, that's why I made those brownies, hoping it'll relax your mind a bit and loosen around the boys I've invited"

Me and Sam are polar opposites if you couldn't tell. She's all punk rock, skating, and wearing lots of black. She's been like this since 7th grade to make her parents mad. 

And then you have me who loves classic old music, my style is mainly a nice colored t-shirt, baggy jeans, with sneakers. And I have a some what good relationship with my parents, just depends what mood I'm in.

We heard a knock on the door and I groaned as Sam ran to open the door.

"Hello boys"

"Sup Sam" some boys responded while walking in with beer. Great drinks.

There were 3 boys and one invited his girlfriend. The boys names were Jackson, Angel, and Kevin. Kevin being the one with the girlfriend whose name is Alexa. Jackson aka the druggy in our school, also Sam's crush and Angel, the football quarterback, who has a thing for me. I'm only saying that because he's asked me out 5 times and every time I've rejected him. Not because he's ugly because he's very attractive, tall with black hair and green eyes but his personality isn't it for me. And of course Sam invites him over!

It's been about 3 hours so far. We are all drunk from beer or high from the brownies. We've played games like never have I ever, would you rather, seven minutes in heaven, and now we are playing truth or dare.

"Sam you go" Alexa mentioned

Alexa is pretty chill and nice

"Okay okay um Angel truth or dare" Sam slurred

"Dare"

"Alright I dare you to go in a room and stay alone there with Skyler till we say you can come out" Sam said giggling. God I hate this girl

"Okay easy enough coming babe" Angel said winking at me

I groaned "Whatever bye Sam" I rolled my eyes and she laughed

I am not losing my virginity to Angel.

We were in the room for about 10 minutes when Angel decides to start asking why I've been rejecting him.

"I just don't okay"

"Omg Skyler how. Many girl's want me but how come the one I want doesn't."

Angel kept trying to kiss me while giving me reasons to be with him.

"Angel, I am moving to another country. I don't think you want a girl you'll never see again." I had to come up with an excuse. The boy seemed in love.

"Okay how about we have the night, just the night" he sighed

Should I or. Wait why am I thinking about it. It's obviously no.

"Sure" I blurred out. WTF why would I say that. 

Angel seemed to be enjoying this to much from the bulge in his pants.

Angel and I were facing each other. Kind of like noticing small parts in our faces. And then he started to lean in and I didn't move. Eventually his lips crashed onto mine and we were at the point of making out.

"God how long I've waited to do this" he said while kissing

He started kissing down my jaw to my collarbone and went to sucking and kissing my neck. I don't know how he did it but he left a mark on one specific part that made me moan.

Hearing that got the best of him as he grabbed my thighs and placed me onto him, straddling him. We haven't broken the kiss and I started kissing his neck, grinding and hearing his groans from it. God it was hot.

About 5 minutes after, we broke the kiss, breathing heavily and trying to process what just happened. I was to turn on to stop and I hope he was too.

"Are- are you sure you want to do this Skyler" he looked at me waiting for a response

I was not a virgin because I was waiting for the right guy. I was a virgin cause my school is full of ass holes who mess with girl but Angel seemed different when we aren't at school and I kind of admire it.

"I want to do it. I'm sure" I said shyly

"Okay baby" he said kissing my neck while tugging the end of my shirt indicating he wants to take it over and I allowed it.

Now imagine this when I tell you. Man's in just his boxers and I'm in my undergarments. I can feel him getting even harder under neither me. JUST BY LOOKING AT ME.

"Your gorgeous you know that" Angel said admiring my body

I giggled and kissed him "want to see them off" I whispered

He looked like a kid in a candy store. EXCITED

He started unclasping my bra and slowly taking it off. Then, lifted me up a bit to take off my panties. Once I was fully naked, he kept looking me up and down and running his hands down my torso.

"Can we do it now" I asked not wanting to wait any longer

"Are you sure" he asked again but looking at my boobs

I grabbed his chin, making him see me eye to eye and kissed him deeply.

At this point, I was fully of Hickes every where. From my neck, to my boobs, to my inner thighs.

He then lined himself in my entrance teasing me

"Please Angel" I whispered needing it to happen

"Okay" and he slammed into me

I moaned and cried so loud. I don't know if it was pleasure or pain.

He kept slamming into me and I was stuck with tears coming out. I think I forgot to mentioned I was a virgin because this speed is to fast.

"oh fuck sky I t-think I" he couldn't finish the sentence before Cumming inside me. Thank god for birth control.

I didn't even get to finish and he pulled out lying next to me trying to control his breathing

"That was" I started

"Amazing" he finished

I looked at him in disbelief. He lasted like 5 minutes and couldn't get me to cum. Luckily he didn't notice me looking so I got up to the bathroom and cleaned myself before walking out, back to the others.

I was walking to the kitchen, when I saw pizza and I felt quite hungry. The time was 3 am. Ugh 7 hours till my life is ruined.

I left the kitchen, wanting to watch tv in the living room. I walked in the worst time possible as Jackson and Sam are doing it on the couch and Kevin and Alexa are doing it on the floor. Wow gross. I went back to the room feeling tired and found Angel fast asleep. What a clown.

I got into the bed and right when my face hit the pillow, I was out.

* Next Morning *

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was 9 in the morning so it's most likely my parents saying to be ready. I tried getting up but felt something holding me down. I looked behind to find a naked Angel hugging my waist. Gross not even putting his boxers back on. Sam better clean these sheets.

I answered the phone and I was right my parents are picking me up in an hour.

I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed in a long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans, then went to get my backpack to leave. I didn't feel like putting makeup on. I starred at Sam fast asleep with Jackson. I am going to miss her so much.

I left a note saying goodbye and for her to call me every day and text me so we never forget each other. This was the hardest part. Leaving my best friend for ever.

I checked the clock to see it's 9:58 A.M. so I left the house going to the front where my parents would pick me up. And just like that 10 on the dot my parents arrived and we are on our way to the airport. Here I come England.


	3. First Day Of School

*SKYLER'S POV*

We arrived at the airport.

Mom told me that the plane ride would be a few hours so I brought books to read.

A few hours seemed like minutes because before I knew it we landed. I felt like a nervous wreck. I am going to a brand new school. No one knows me. No one I can talk to about my problems like I did with Sam. This is probably going to be the worst or best year of my life.

Apparently, from the airport, our new house was 2 hours away. I spent those 2 hours trying to decide how I am going to go about this. England is a beautiful country. Huge and Sam was right, lots of cute boys.

My parents got a business deal where if they move to London, England then they would get double their money and a higher position meaning less work time. I understand why they took it but not why I had to go. I'm 16, I can treat myself or move with Sam but no I had to go.

30 minutes passed and we reached the house and O M G it was huge. Like huge as in those houses Mafia people would have. I never knew what job my parents had, only that they have levels into it and the higher you go the more money and less work. Its ridiculous but the house is wow. We entered first to look around and everything was modern. When you walk in, its a big living room on the left and stairs on the right. The house was 3 floors! The living room had a grey couch and every thing was either white, grey, or clear. There was also a huge flat screen TV. The kitchen was pretty big, but figured my mom loved it since she loves cooking. The backyard was big too but with a pool and arcade games so it wasn't as big as it could be without those things. Then, I went upstairs. The railings were cold. I noticed that the second floor has 3 doors. One is the bathroom, one is a movie room, and one is a bedroom. The third floor has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, plus an extra room but the door was locked. Don't know why but didn't think much of it so I left. The house was beautiful and I can't tell how my parents afforded it but I was some what excited now.

I decided to pick a room on the third floor. One thing I was excited to do was decorate my room. I have a secret talent for designing.

After about 3 hours, I finished my dream room and I love it. it was very simple yet appealing.

It was 8pm and I already had dinner and watched a movie. Tomorrow is my first day of school and I am beyond nervous. I picked my outfit for tomorrow already and I'm pretty sure I will change my mind in the morning.

"Skyler are you ready for bed" my mom came in asking

"yea just going to watch some Netflix and I'll be good" I reassured her

"Okay me and your dad will be gone by the time you wake up for school. We will leave the address of your school and the keys for you to drive yourself there and back home okay honey"

"Yup" I said before she left

My parents stopped taking me to school when I turned 14 because of work. Ever since, I would go with Sam but now that we moved, I got my drivers license and I will be taking myself every where.

It's now 11pm and I figured I'll get some rest for tomorrow.

I hope it goes well for me.

*TOMORROW MORNING*

Skyler's Outfit^

Skyler's car^

My parents left a note saying goodbye and leaving me money for breakfast. I decided to get a Starbucks coffee and then drove to school.

I arrived at Hogwarts High School and it's bigger then I imagined. Its like a castle.

I was starring at the school, parked, and nervous to walk in. When I tell you there were hot boys every where, I mean it. Luckily, I decided to dress up nice to make a good appearance and by the look of everyone so far, they try to look good ever day. 

School starts at 8:30am and it was 8:10am so far and I haven't left my car. 

Finally after 3 minutes, I decided to get out and go inside. I got my bag form the back of the car and turned to walk inside, when I bumped into someone, making me fall down. 

"Omg I am so sorry" a girl said 

"It's my fault" I responded with my eyes close afraid to look who it was 

"Here let me help you up" she held out her hand and I opened my eyes to take it 

"I'm Hermione Granger" 

"Skyler Rose" I said 

The girl had frizzy brown hair and a hand full of books but she was beautiful and nice

"You sound American" she said 

"That's because I am" I said with a bit of an attitude 

"Are you new? Would you like me to show you around? " she asked 

"Oh um I don't want to be a bother" I said 

"Nonsense I would love to" she said happily 

"Class here doesn't start till 9:30 on the first day so first years know where their class is" 

"Oh okay I guess you can show me around then" I figured there was no choice but to say yes to her. 

"HERMIONEEEE!!!!" I heard a boy yell 

"Oh my godric" Hermione said 

"Who is that" I whispered as the boy came towards us 

"You'll see" she said rolling her eyes 

"Hermione guess what I just did with Fred and George" the boy said happily 

"I don't know a prank" Hermione said sarcastically

"WE well me DROVE DADS CAR HERE" he yelled 

"Your mother is going to kill you Ronald" Hermione says 

"She won't find out" Ronald said calmly 

The boy who now I know is named Ronald looked at me up and down and smiled

"Who are you" he asked 

"Skyler Rose" I said handing my hand to shake his 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ronald Weasley but my friends call me Ron" 

"Nice to meet you" I said shyly. This guy was hot 

I noticed Hermione starring at us with a jealous look on her face, so being the way I am, I figured I'll step away from this boy before I get killed by a bookworm. 

We all walked inside, Hermione telling me the history of this place while Ron kept telling Hermione about how nobody cares. 

"What's your first class" Ron asked 

"I got reading with Professor Trelawney" I said 

"Oh you got the mad one" Ron said laughing 

"What do you mean" I said with my voice cracking. I don't want a mad teacher 

"She's a lunatic is what I mean. She tells kids about these visions she gets based on a rock." Ron said 

"Don't worry I bet you'll do fine" Hermione said with a sweet smile 

"Oh look there's harry" Ron said walking towards some boy 

"What is he doing" Hermione asked 

Ron got closer to the boy and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around to see that he's been making out with some girl and he looked MAD

"YOUR SNOGGING MY SISTER" Ron yelled 

"Oh god Ginny" Hermione mumbled 

"RON I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN KISS HARRY ALL I WANT!" Ginny yelled 

"yea what she said" Harry mumbled 

"Not when I'm around" Ron said 

"Well last time I checked you weren't around" Ginny said 

"C'mon Harry let me introduce you to Skyler" Hermione said to break the awkward silence 

"Who" Harry said looking confused 

"Hi I'm Skyler Rose" I said meeting him 

"Oh I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you" 

"Are you American" he asked 

"Yea" I said 

"Sucks for you, I'm Ginny Weasley. Unfortunately Ron's sister" Ginny said laughing at Ron's reaction 

"I like your vibe" I said towards Ginny

"I know it's the best but I like yours too. Hope we can be friends" She said 

"Gladly" I responded 

Suddenly we hear someone's phone ring and Ron picks up his phone saying his mum 

"Put it on speaker I wanna hear" Ginny said 

"Okay okay" Ron said 

"Hello" we hear from the phone

"Mum something wrong?" Ron asked

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR FATHERS CAR. I AM ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER HAD TO MISS WORK AND IT'S ABSOLUTLY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I WON'T FEED YOU" 

At that last sentence Ron look terrified 

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I all burst into laughter at Ron's face 

"Yea yea whatever" he mumbled 

"It's about to be time to go to class so Harry you have class with Skyler, why don't you two walk together" Hermione suggested 

"Okay let's go" Harry said leading me to reading 

We walked into a class with bright colors. Like BRIGHT 

"You must be Ms. Rose" The professor asked 

"Yes I am" 

"Welcome to England and you can go sit next to Fred and George in the back" 

"Okay" 

I looked towards the back to see two red head twins. Another Weasley I thought. They both saw me and one smiled while the other smirked looking me up and down. 

I sat in between them and they both looked at me and then looked back to the front to look back at me again. It was very weird but funny. 

"I'm George" said one of them

"No I'm George" said the other 

"Well I'm 100% Skyler" I said 

They both smirked then laughed 

I felt small next to them. Their backs were hunched over saying that they must be like 6' tall or something. 

"Now enough with the silly names who's who" I said 

"I'm George Weasley" the one on my left said 

"And I'm Fred Weasley" the other one said 

"How can I tell you two apart" I asked

"Well that's easy, I'm the handsome one" Fred said with a smirk looking at George 


	4. Tackled and Talks

" Attention children, you will have a project to work on due in a week. It's your job to look for an article about witchcraft and its beliefs and summarize it. This project is a two person job and I will let you pick whoever you want." Professor Trelawny said 

The bell rang and everyone was putting their stuff away to leave class. 

As I was on my way to my second class, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. 

"Hey Skyler" Fred said 

"hi" 

"So I was wondering if you would like to be my partner" He mentioned looking nervous 

"Sure but wouldn't you want your brother as your partner?" 

"He asked our friend Lee" 

"Oh okay well I'll love to be" I said with a smile 

He sighed in relief to hear me say yes. Let me just say he's hot. 

The rest of my classes were quite boring. I had science with Professor Snape and that guy has no soul. Then I had music class with Professor Flitwick, and then lunch where I sat with Ron and Harry. Now I'm going to P.E and luckily everyone I knew was in this class. 

"Welcome to P.E also known as Physical Education where-" Professor Lupin got cut off by someone

"Where you guys will sweat your arse off and die" Some black hair guy said 

"Sirius what a pleasure" Professor Lupin said sarcastically

"Back to you kids, sit where you like and then we will go outside for stretches'" Professor Lupin said 

I walked inside and looked around to see about 30 kids. At the front of the class, there were these two kids with Ginny. One a boy who looked really innocent and sweet and a girl with blonde hair who looks like she's high. At the back corner you see a group of kids. A girl with short black hair and her face looks like those pug dogs, a dark skinned boy who is attractive and buff and then a platinum blonde boy who looks expensive but he was really hot. And then at the other corner of the room were my friends, Hermione, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and another boy who I guess is Lee. 

"Hi guys" I said sitting down next to Fred 

"Hey gorgeous" Fred said winking 

I blushed and looked away from him 

"Oh boy here comes Malfoy" Ron mentioned

"Who's Malfoy" I asked 

"Turn around new girl" a boy said 

I turned around to see the platinum blonde boy 

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry spat at him 

"Just wanted to meet this pretty girl" He said looking at me 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said with his hand out to shake mine

"Rose, Skyler Rose" I said with a smile mocking him 

"So why is a pretty girl like yourself, hanging out with these gits" He said 

"I don't remember hanging out with you though" I said 

You can hear everyone trying to hold in their laughter at my response 

"Watch what you say to me" He spat 

"Watch what you call my friends" I spat back 

"I will make your life a living hell" 

"What are you going to do Malfoy, tell your father about this" Ginny said hugging me 

Malfoy grunted and left back to his group 

"What a bitch " I said 

Everyone laughed 

"Hi I'm Lee Jordan" 

"Hello nice to meet you." 

"Boys and Girls head to your locker rooms to go change and meet me by the basketball court" Professor Lupin said 

"Oh god I didn't bring anything to wear" I said 

"I have a shirt you can borrow and I'm pretty sure Hermione has a pair of short right Mione" Fred mentioned 

"Yea I do actually" Hermione said 

"Okay thank you" I said 

Fred handed me a jersey with F. Weasley on the back of it and it was huge on me but comfortable

Me and the girls went outside to meet the boys and when Fred saw me, his jaw dropped 

"I- I" He stuttered looking at me 

"Like what you see" I said with a smirk 

"maybe I do" he said smirking back 

"We are going to play a game of American football today" Professor Lupin said 

"There would be 11 people on each team and the remaining 8 will switch with anyone whose tired" 

"First off we got Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Lee..." Professor Lupin started calling the kids for one team

"Then we have Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Fred, George, Skyler..." 

I have never played football but one thing I know is people get tackled which isn't any good for me 

"Don't worry love you'll do fine" Fred assured me seeing my nervous face 

Once Professor Lupin told us what position we play and where to go, the game started and I might have forgotten to run

"Skyler catch" Ron yelled 

I looked back and saw the ball coming at me. I closed my eyes waiting for my death from a ball and when I opened I noticed I caught it and stood there waiting for someone to tell me what to do 

"Skyler run" Ron yelled 

I saw Draco running towards me and I freaked and ran the other way. I kept running what seemed like hours until I heard Lupin yell "Skyler with a touchdown" and then I felt something hit me hard

"ow" I said rubbing my forehead 

I looked up to see Draco on top of me smirking 

"I love seeing you in this position, we should do it another time maybe in a bed" he whispered in my ear

"Um your breath stinks just so you know" I said looking straight at him 

The look he gave me was so funny. 

I felt him being lifted off me as I see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George looking over me. I then heard someone yelling so I looked behind them to see Fred holding Draco up while Ginny kept punching him. I didn't care but Fred's veins popped out from holding Draco and oh my god I felt something until Ron slapped my forehead trying to get my attention

"Who the f-" 

"Language" Lupin said 

"RONALD WEASLEY DID YOU JUST SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF ME" 

"Hey-" Lupin started 

"no no lets see what happens" Sirius said 

"God your going to get me fired" Lupin mumbled

"Wouldn't be the first " 

I got up from the ground and started to chase Ron all over the field 

"Is this how it goes everyday" Sirius asked Lupin 

"No you git you let this happen when you stopped me" He spat back 

"I don't regret it" 

"IM SORRY OKAY I- YOU JUST- I HAD TO" Ron yelled still running 

I finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground and started smacking him on his forehead 

Suddenly I was lifted from him and placed on someone's shoulder

"Let me go weirdo" I said kicking and punching whoever this was

"I prefer babe then weirdo but okay" The person said 

I notice the persons voice and realized it was Fred

He took me to some empty room and placed me onto a desk laughing at how red I am from blushing 

"May I ask why you were bitch slapping my brother" he said laughing at what he said

"For your information mister, he bitch slapped me for no reason and I chased him and slapped his empty head 10 times" I said with an attitude 

"Okay okay just wondering" 

"Why did you lift me off him" I asked

"I didn't want my brother getting his arse kicked by a girl" 

"Rude"

"Rude why"

"Just cause you are" I said laying on the desk 

Fred and I kept starring at each other examining our facial features. Like I noticed his many adorable freckles and his beautiful eyes that sparkle and his hair looks so soft

"Tell me about yourself" he asked sitting down next to my head 

I looked up to him 

"There's not much about me to tell" 

"I'm sure there is like where are you from and what's your number" he smirked 

"Smooth" I said laughing

"Okay but for real tell me something about you" 

"Okay" I sighed thinking 

"Well, I'm 16 from New York. I live with my mom and dad and I have a bestfriend named Sam back in America." 

"Do you like it here" he asked

"Its okay I guess. Already fought your brother and got tackled but you know besides that good" I said giggling 

"Now tell me something about you" I asked

"I have 6 siblings. Charlie, Bill, and Percy are the ones you haven't met. I am 6'3, play football, and very handsome. Besides that I live near here with my mum and dad and oh me and George are planning a joke shop." he said smiling

"A joke shop?" 

"Yea, we love pranks. We are legends for our famous pranks and we want to make a business to help others become legends like ourselves." 

"That's amazing Fred" 

"Thanks Rosie" 

"Rosie.. I like that nickname" 

"Good because it's what me and only me will call you" Fred said 

"Fine by me" I said smiling


	5. Project

Its been 3 days since school started. Honestly, its been a lot of fun. I've had every class with at least one friend from the group. I got close with Hermione and Ginny a lot. We are like a trio at this point. I know, such a short time. Fred, Lee, and George have taught me how to prank Draco and so far all I've done is turn his hair green. He looked like a zombie. 

Right now, Fred is walking with me to my house to start the project. 

"So would your parents like me?" Fred asks

"Depends if you meet them. They are barely home now." I said sadly 

"May I ask why" he mumbles 

"Their job" is all I said 

"Okay" he said 

There was an awkward silence until I broke it saying

"If your mom met me would she like me?" I said looking up at him

"Totally. My mom is a sweet little lady but with your personality, she may think of you as one of her own like she does with Hermione." he answered smiling big 

"Cool" I said and he laughs 

We arrived at my house and I kept walking to my door until I noticed Fred wasn't walking along with me. I looked back to see Fred with his mouth open looking at my house like he's seen a person with 3 heads. 

"T-this is your house?" he asked

"Yea" I said shyly 

"Wicked" is all he said looking at me 

"C'mon let me show you inside and close your mouth before a fly ends up down your throat" I said giggling 

"Rude" he says trying to hold a smirk 

I unlocked the door and opened it wide for Fred's tall self to enter and me following behind

"Can I move in?" he asks with a serious face

"Sure, I'm pretty sure with the amount of space and room, my parents won't notice and 6'3 ginger walking around." I said laughing

I walked into the kitchen grabbing some gummy bears and a soda

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"I don't want to be a bother" he replies 

"Gummy bears? "I asked handing him one 

"Sure" 

"Now for the best part of the house, my room" I said walking upstairs with him and opening my door. 

When I say the first, I mean the first thing he does is jump on my bed like a child.

"Your bed feels like a cloud" he says looking at the ceiling

"I know" I said winking 

We started working on our project. It took us 3 hours considering Fred playing around with my stuff and me being hungry every 30 minutes. 

"I can't believe we finished all in one day" Fred said 

"Yea I'm exhausted" I said laying on my bed besides Fred

"What do you want to do now, my mom isn't picking me up till 7 and it's only 5" he said 

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked 

"Sure" 

We picked a horror movie called "The Nun" and me trying to be strong agreed but regretted it the minute the movie started. The movie has been playing for about 20 minutes and I've screamed about 5 times and each time making Fred laugh. 

"RUN STUPID BITCH" I yelled at the screen 

"You know they can't hear you right" Fred said 

"YoU kNoW tHeY Can'T HeAr yOu RigHt, YES I KNOW YOU GINGER BUT IT'S COMMON SENSE TO RUN FROM AN UGLY BITCH THATS DEAD" I said mocking and yelling at him 

"And I thought I was the dumb one" he mumbles 

"What was that" I asked even though I heard what he said 

"Oh nothing" he mumbles looking at the tv 

I started to tackle him and play fight with him while he was laughing

"Stop okay okay you win" he kept repeating 

"I always win" I said 

We starred into each others eyes and I noticed that I am straddling him right now and I blushed looking away. 

He grabbed my chin making me look at him and then he started to lean in and connecting his lips to mine

One thing led to another and we were making out and some where in the middle of it, his shirt magically disappeared. I was still straddling him and started to grind making him groan into the kiss and that was hot. He started to attack my neck with kisses, making marks which I'm sure will be there tomorrow. He flipped us over, making him on top of me and started kissing down my neck to my collarbone. He was about to take my shirt off until we heard the door bell ring. 

"Fuck sakes" he mumbles 

I giggled getting him off me 

I started to get up the bed to answer the door bell but Fred kept pulling me in

"Ignore whos outside" he whispered kissing my neck 

"But what if" he cut me off

"Would you like to stop" he asked 

"No" I said and pushed him onto the bed and started kissing his neck. I kept leaving marks till I kissed one spot making him moan. THAT WAS IT FOR ME 

"Fred are you sure" I asked 

"Positive" 

I got on top of him, straddling him and he started lifting my shirt off. I was now in my bra and skirt and he kept starring at my boobs

"God your beautiful" he mumbled making me blush 

He kissed me on the lips again but this time roughly, full of lust. 

I was getting wet by the minute and it got ruined by a phone ringing. 

"Ugh bloody hell" he mumbled kissing me while trying to look for his phone with his hand 

He backed up looking at who called him and sighed answering it, putting it on speaker 

"Hey mum" he said 

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY please come open the door" his mom yelled but some how calmed down on the last part. Bipolar moms 

"Okay okay" he said before hanging up 

"Your mom seems lovely" I said giggling 

"Yea" he mumbled looking at me 

"Guess you have to go" I said looking down

"I'll be back later" he said winking getting up to put his shirt on

"What do you mean" I asked

"Don't worry" is all he said before kissing my forehead and leaving 

I laid on my bed thinking about what just happened. One thing is he's an amazing kisser and hot but the other is if I am developing a crush for him and if that is true, does he feel the same. 

He probably doesn't but just what if you know.

The rest of the day I spent reading, eating, watching YouTube, and texting Ginny and Hermione. It's 11pm right now and I don't think I am going to sleep anytime soon. 

I checked the time again to see 2am and I am still wondering why I haven't been able to sleep. Just then I got a text from Fred

Fred- open your window

me- why

Fred- do it 

me- okay

I went to open my window to see a ginger waiting there for me

"What are you doing here" I whispered- yelled

"I told you I was coming back didn't I" he said getting into my room 

"Your crazy" I said getting on my bed

"crazy is an understatement" he said flopping next to me 

"Wanna continue what we were doing" he said smirking 

"Very funny" I said 

"I wasn't joking" he said 

"Fred can I ask something" 

"You just did love" 

"I am being serious" I said trying to hold a blush from him calling me love

"Okay okay what is it" he said 

"Do you l-like me" I stuttered great

"Was it obvious" he said 

OMG HE DOES HOLY SHIT WHAT OMG BREATHE Girl BREATHE 

"no but I wanted to know since you know we had a um rough session earlier today" I said looking away

"Do you fancy me" he asked

"yes" I said shyly 

He grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss 

"I would love for more but I want want to lay with you, is that alright" he asked

"totally" 

We got comfortable in my bed cuddling

**That's how they look ^**

I started to feel my eyes starting to close and before I was completely out I heard Fred whisper

"Goodnight Rosie" and he kissed my forehead before sleep consumed me.


	6. Football Game

⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING - RAPE ⚠️  
* Fred's POV *

I woke up feeling someone's arm around my waist. I opened my eyes slightly to see Skyler sleeping peacefully on top of me. She looked like an angel. I grabbed my phone to see what time it is and noticed it's already 8 am. SHIT we have 30 minutes till school starts.

"Skyler wake up" I whispered in her ear

"no" she grumbled and held me tighter

"We have school in 20 minutes" I said and she looked at me shocked

God she looks gorgeous in the morning

"20 MINUTES YOU WAKE ME UP" she screamed

God she has an attitude too

"Yes yes now get off me so I can change" I said

"oh sorry about that" she says embarrassed

"Its fine. You looked comfortable on me" I said with a smile

"You were" she mumbled getting up to change

It took her literally 10 minutes to pick an outfit and then another 3 minutes to change it to a new outfit for no reason. Women

I was already dressed since I brought clothes over her house last night.

My outfit consisted of a hard rock café black sweatshirt which my mom got me from America and kaki pants with black converse. I like to say I have style.

I wonder if George is at school. Oh shit I forgot to tell George I was sneaking out. I hope he covered for me. Mum will have me killed if she found out.

I looked at the time and it was 8: 25am so if we don't leave right now we are going to be late.

"Are you done yet" I asked

"Just a minute" she responded from the bathroom

A couple of minutes later, she walks out wearing a casual green sweatshirt and kaki colored pants with black combat boots and she looked amazing.

"I know I look amazing" she said

I realized I was starring for to long

"Lets go" I said dragging her out while getting our school bags.

"Fred" she said shyly

I know what she's going to say

"Hey don't worry. If you don't want to do anything anymore, I understand" I said looking at her stopping our walk to school

"I- well um I actually enjoyed your company and other things" she said mumbling the last part

"Well we don't have to be anything serious" I said

"So close friends" she asked looking back at me

"Yea who kiss" I said with a smirk making her laugh

We continued walking and once we arrived school, I pulled her back a little and give her a kiss

"I have a football game today and I would love for you to watch" I said

"Okay" she said with a beautiful smile

I gave her one more kiss before heading to class.

We were 10 minutes late for the kiss. Oh well it was worth it

* Skyler's POV *

I think I like Fred. Maybe. No. I don't know.

He's a really good kisser. And he's hot. And super tall. Okay I like him.

I went into History class to see Hermione having an interesting talk with Professor Alastor. Kids call him Mad- Eye Moody because he has a weird eye. IT WAS UGLY. Give me the creeps.

"God I hate him" Hermione said

"Why" I said giggling at her expression

"He's just so cruel and mean. Did you not see what he did to Draco. I mean it was funny but mean." She said

Why did I have to be late when Draco got laughed at for something

"What did he do" I asked

"Draco was making fun of Harry as always and Professor over here decided to grab Draco by his shirt and pinned him on the wall and left him there till Draco's friends set him down" she said laughing at the memory

WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS

"I'm starting to like this teacher now" I said giggling

The day went by and it was now time to go see Fred play football. With his muscles and strength, I'm pretty sure he's going to do good.

As I was heading to the football field I heard someone yelling my name. I looked back to see Ginny. Her outfit was fire. White buttoned shirt but it wasn't buttoned and jeans. Badass girl let me tell you that.

"Hey Ginny what's up" I said stopping so she can catch up to me

"Are you going to see my brother play" she asked

"Yea actually why"

"I have to warn you. There's this boy who is Fred's friend but total player. His name is Cedric and he gets every new girl. So please don't fall into his trap" she says with a worried expression

"Okay I won't" I said leaving

Cedric the player. I think him and Angel will be best buddies.

I never been to the back where the field is but now that I am, It is huge. Like back in America, we had those super bowl games and their fields were huge but this was like bigger.

I headed towards the seats when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Rosie" Fred said

"Oh hey" I said noticing some guy behind him

"This is my friend Cedric. Cedric this is Skyler" he said introducing me

"Nice to meet you new girl" Cedric said

"You too" I said

Ginny wasn't lying when she said he was a player. I mean look at him. Brown hair, hazel eyes. The man just walked up to me looking up and down smirking. He wasn't even hot. He was decent. Just not as hot as Fred.

"So what's up" I asked looking back at Fred

"Oh I wanted to give you my jersey, so people can know who your really here for." He said winking

"Of course" I said putting it on

This jersey fit me like a dress but still cute. The back said "WEASLEY 3"

"Perfect" he said kissing my cheek and going away to play

The game started and Fred was doing amazing. He scored 4 times so far and each one blowing me a kiss. How adorable. I never thought I was the soft type but with him I am.

The game ended with the score being 54-23 and Fred's team won. I wanted to go congratulate him

As I was leaving the stands, someone grabbed my hand. What is up with people coming to me when I am busy walking.

"Hey Skyler" Cedric said

"Um hello" I said confused as to why he was talking to me

"Did you enjoy the game" He asked

"Yea you guys are good" I said

"Thanks" he said looking at me up and down again. Boy I feel like kicking him in the balls.

"So where's Fred" I asked with a smile

"He's actually in the locker room. I can take you there if you like" he said smiling

"Sure" I said

We walked into the locker rooms and once I entered with Cedric behind, I looked around to see no one in here.

"Um Cedric Fred isn't here" I said looking back at him

"Oh I know" he said seductively

"Then why am I here" I asked annoyed

"Well I want you here. Is that a problem" he asks walking towards me

Me being me, I started walking backwards till I hit a wall. WHY IS THERE A WALL NOW.

"I just want to talk to Fred so can I leave" I asked

"No" he said before grabbing my throat and started kissing my neck

"Get off me" I said trying to push him off but he didn't even move. God why am I so weak.

"I know you want me" He said kissing my collarbone still holding me by the throat

"I do not so GET OFF" I said yelling

He got angry I guess because next thing I know, he puts his hand over my mouth and drags me to a bench and lays me there kissing me roughly.

I didn't kiss him back and I was on the verge on crying because I was afraid if he was going to rape me.


	7. Freddie What Happened?

⚠️TRIGGER WARNING - RAPE⚠️  
* Skyler's POV *

He was going to rape me.

He removed the jersey and ripped my shirt. Holding me down by my wrist and a hand over my mouth, mumbling my screams.

"You have a nice body Skyler" Cedric said kissing my stomach

"I want more" he said removing my pants

"Please don't" I said

"Shush I am going to show you an incredible time" he said with a smile

I started crying and whimpering when I felt him remove my underwear. WHERE IS SOMEONE.

"Are you ready" he asked and I was about to say something till he pounded into me making me scream so loud

"Loosen up god your tight" he grunted still pounding

I can't believe wants happening

He kept going and going for about 20 minutes. Why hasn't anyone noticed I was gone.

"Oh god I'm going to cum" he said moving faster

"Fuck" he grunted and he pulled out

I felt lightheaded and dirty and I wanted to vomit

"Yo Cedric have you seen sky-" I heard a voice say

"WHAT THE FUCK" the person yelled

I looked to see Fred and then looked down at myself noticing I was naked besides my bra on.

"Fred" I said softly

"Don't tell me you did it" I heard him yell at Cedric

"We had sex so what" Cedric said

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER, YOU RAPED HER" he yelled

Next thing I know I saw two people fighting till I saw darkness

* Fred's POV *

God I hate him

Why did he do that

Omg I want to kill him

Fucking Bastard

Those were all the things going in my head while I punched Cedric's stupid face till I saw blood everywhere and realized I knocked him out.

I looked over to see Skyler not moving. I ran to her and checked her pulse. Thank God she's breathing.

I took her to my house afraid of what her parents would say if they find her like this.

I put on some shorts I found of some girls and a shirt I had in my locker. She was knocked out while I was doing this. ( A/N photo is on the top)

I carried her and took her to my house. No one was home thank god so I went straight to my room and placed her gently on my bed.

I left to go get a glass of water and some pain pills cause I don't know if she is in pain or not.

I headed upstairs to my room to find her moving around meaning she's waking up.

"Hey hey don't move so much" I said

She flinched and moved back scared. Omg what did he do to her

"I'm not going to hurt you Rosie" I said softly

"Is he gone" she asked tears coming out her eyes

"Yea your in my room because I didn't want your parents to find you the way I did" I said looking down

I heard her get out of bed and walk towards me

"I'm not afraid of you sorry" she said softly

I looked up to her and wiped her tears away

"I almost killed him" I said handing her the water and pain pills

"Thank you" she said taking them

"Do you wanna talk about it" I asked as we both sat down on the bed

"Um he just sort of got me and well did it" she said looking away

"Are you hurt like physically" I asked

"A little" she mumbled

I am going to kill him

"Can I stay over" she asked still looking down

"Of course" I said

"Want to watch a film in the mean time" I asked to keep her busy

"Sure" she said

We got into the bed and I picked a film called "Grown Ups" to make her laugh and it worked.

At first I thought she was crying but she was tearing up from all the laughter and it made me happy.

I saw how she was starting to fall asleep

"Go ahead and sleep" I whispered

"Will you be here" she asked

"Yes I will" I said

"Ok goodnight"

"goodnight Rosie" I said kissing her on the forehead

I waited till she was in a deep sleep and I went down stairs to find my family eating dinner

"Fred who is in your room" my mum yelled

"Calm down mum please she's sleeping" I said sitting down tears coming out my eyes

"My boy what happened" my mum asked

"Freddie what happened" George asked

"sh-she was raped by Cedric" I whispered and they all heard it and gasped

"Please don't say anything I just didn't know what to do so I brought her here and she fell asleep" I said begging they don't spill

"We won't" my mum said

"Is it Skyler" Ginny asked crying

I nodded and she cried harder

"I warned her and she got- omg" Ginny started sobbing

My mum and dad were trying to get Ginny to relax and George was comforting me and telling me to go up and stay with her so I did.

I got into the bed again and faced towards her. God she was so beautiful. Why would someone do that to her. I was falling asleep so I gave her one more kiss and slept.


	8. I'm Here For You

A/N-KNOW SKYLER STAYED AT FRED'S ROOM ON A FRIDAY AND NOW ITS SATURDAY.

* Fred's POV *

It's currently Saturday and Skyler has been staying in my room all day afraid to come out. I can't imagine how she feels and how bad she wants to go home but her parents don't even care where she's at.

Mum has made her food and I would have to bring it to her and watch her eat it because she tells me she doesn't have an appetite when I know it's a lie. Right now Skyler is taking a shower and I am listening to music.

"Hey Fred can you bring me my clothes please I left it on your bed" Skyler yelled out

"Okay" I said grabbing her clothes

I went to the bathroom door and knocked twice before opening it and leaving the clothes on the bathroom sink

"If you need anything else let me know" I said

She crept her head out a bit to see me and smiled with saying thank you I never came to the conclusion of her actually being naked and only a curtain keeping me away from seeing her body.

Shit, I'm hard.

After about 15 minutes, Skyler came out wearing an amazing outfit and her hair looked gorgeous.

"Do I really look so beautiful" she asked laughing

"I- I yea you do" I said scratching my neck nervously

She came over to me, straddling me and smiled

"Well thank you handsome" she said biting her lip

If she doesn't get off me right now. I am about to burst.

"What are you doing" I said breathing heavily

"It seems like I have an affect on you don't I" she said

"Maybe" I said starring at her lips

She came closer, our lips brushing each other

"Well aren't you going to kiss me" she said smirking

I didn't wait a second and smashed my lips onto hers.

I don't know but I've kissed many girls and never have I had this feeling over a kiss. It's like our lips are made for each other.

"If we don't stop, I can't promise that I will be able to control myself" I said in the middle of kissing

"Then don't stop" she said

I groaned when she started grinding on me

I flipped us over, me being on top now leaving marks on her neck and leaving kisses down her jaw to her collarbone.

She left a quite moan and it turned me on so much. God the power she holds on me.

I felt her tugging the hands of my shirt signaling for me to take it off which I did. She stopped kissing me and I was confused till I saw her starring at my chest.

"Like what you see darling" I said smirking

She blushed and said shut up and pulled me down for another heated kiss.

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yes Fred I'm sure" I started taking her shirt and pants off.

I somehow got harder seeing her in a matching sage green undergarments

"God your beautiful" I said

She blushed and brought her hand under my chin bringing me out of a trance seeing her giggling

"Can we go back to you know" she said looking me up and down

"mhm darling has no patience" I said kissing her down her body all the way to the top her underwear

I looked up to her and smirked bring them down until a knock was at my door.

I groaned at us being bothered and Skyler laughed

"FRED STOP SNOGGING AND MUM WANTS YOU DOWN STAIRS" Ron yelled

"SHUT UP YOU GIT" I yelled back making Skyler laugh more

"Oh yea you think that's funny" I said looking at her

"Yes yes I do" She said I started to tickle her

"Okay stop stop" she said panting

"Exactly" I said kissing her one more time getting up

"Are you going to come out today" I asked once we were both dressed and looked like we weren't about to have sex's

"Yea but can I stay near you" she asked "Of course, now c'mon" I said lending her my hand to hold to which she accepted it

We walked downstairs and saw my mum and some other lady talking 

"Mom what are you doing here" Skyler asked

Okay some lady being her mom

"Oh Skyler how worried I've been" her mom said hugging Skyler tightly

I realized Skyler tightened her grip to my hand not letting go

"Mom I called you but you never answered" Skyler said going next to me

"Me and your father were at an important meeting at the time" her mom said

"Like you always are" Skyler mumbled looking down.

I was the only to hear it

"And you are" Skyler's mom asked looking at me

"Fred Weasley" I said lending my hand to shake which she just didn't take and nodded

"mhm and you have been with my daughter" she asked seeing our hands together

"yea we have been in my room just hanging out. Me taking care of her." I said looking at Skyler

"Taking care of her why" her mom asked

I looked at my mum to see her gone and looked at Skyler who was looking at me

"You should tell her Rosie" I said softly

Skyler looked at me and then her mom

"I was raped" she whispered

Her mum obviously heard it by her gasped

"What by who WAS IT YOU" her mum yelled looking at me I got angry

"WHAT NO WHY WOULD I EVER" I yelled back

"Fred calm down" Skyler said making me face her.

My mood suddenly softened

"It was a boy at school and Fred took me here and made sure I WAS FINE NOT YOU SO DON'T ACCUSE HIM OF SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING OF" Skyler yelled the last part getting mad at her mum

I just stood there with my hand around Skyler trying to calm her down

"You would not talk to me that way young lady and you are coming home right now and moving back home never seeing this boy again" her mum said.

No she can't leave me

"No" is all Skyler said

"No?" her mum questioned

"I said no. You moved me here and I actually like it. So NO I AM NOT GOING BACK TO AMERICA AND I am going to see and talk to Fred whenever I want." Skyler replied

Bloody Hell

"Fine then but you are not staying at my house so figure your life out and once you come to your senses then you can come back home" her mum said leaving my house

"What did I just do" Skyler said tears coming out her eyes

"Hey hey hey don't cry I'm here for you. You can stay with me." I said softly wiping her tears

"But I'll be a bother and your parents don't want me here" she said looking down

"My parents won't mind and I am not letting you in the streets so you staying with me okay" I said strictly

"Okay" she said softly


End file.
